


Bully

by Geekygirl24



Category: HIStory2-越界 | HIStory2: Boundary Crossing (Web Series)
Genre: Bullying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: The other boy could never understand why Qiu Zi Xuan chose Yu Hao over himself.It had been three months of jealousy. Three months of name-calling, punches and bruises. He couldn’t sleep, couldn’t eat properly, but he was determined to keep his school-work and volleyball skills perfect.
Relationships: Qiu Zixuan/Xia Yuhao
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	Bully

Yu Hao ambled through the quiet courtyard, feet dragging across the stone ground. He was probably going to be late for practice, but instead of running like he usually would, he stopped for a moment and yawned wearily.

Sleep had eluded him recently.

“Yu Hao.”

His shoulders slumped as a voice called out to him.

He knew who it was.

He couldn’t fight back, not unless he wanted to get expelled from the school. Yu Hao turned, watching as Chen Jia Jun made his way over to him. 

The other boy could never understand why Qiu Zi Xuan chose Yu Hao over himself.

It had been three months of jealousy. Three months of name-calling, punches and bruises. He couldn’t sleep, couldn’t eat properly, but he was determined to keep his school-work and volleyball skills perfect.

He couldn’t let Zi Xuan down, even choosing to wear long-sleeved clothing to hide the bruises, blaming volleyball for the ones that were seen.

“How are you today Yu Hao?” Jia Jun asked, a sly smirk on his face.

“Fine.”

“You’re going to be late for practice… what will Zi Xuan say?”

“You’re going to be late as well you know.”

Jia Jun didn’t like this answer, darting forwards and punching Yu Hao in the gut, making him double-over and hiss in pain, only for Jia Jun to kick him in the gut.

“Are you crying?” Jia Jun smirked, as Yu Hao collapsed to the ground, lurching forwards, coughing up a wad of spit, prompting Jia Jun to jump back, “You did that on purpose!” 

“HEY!”

Jia Jun yelped as he was pulled away from Yu Hao and pinned up against the opposite wall by Cheng En, as Zi Xuan rushed over to Yu Hao.

“S-Senior!” Jia Jun stuttered, “I-I was just- “

“- Being a bully.” Cheng En interrupted, “And if there’s one thing I hate, it’s bullies!”

If anymore was said, Yu Hao didn’t hear it, his vision going black from the lack of oxygen, before he collapsed to the ground and lost consciousness.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

When he next woke up, the first thing he registered was the scent of the sheets and the pillow that he was sleeping on.

It took him some time to remember what had happened, but when he did, he moved to sit up… only to yelp in pain. The room was lit up softly from the bedside lamp, as Zi Xuan rushed to his side.

“What- How did I- “ Yu Hao cut himself off with a groan, “How long have I been out?”

“About five hours.”

Yu Hao glanced out of the window, noticing how dark it was, the streets silent outside.

“You were having trouble breathing after being punched in the stomach.” Zi Xuan’s voice trembled a little, “I’m sorry… I never realised what you were going through. H-How could I have not noticed?”

“I’m fine, I promise,” Yu Hao forced a smile onto his face, reaching out to take one of Zi Xuan’s hands. It was then that he noticed the bandages covering the older teens’ knuckles, “What happened?”

“… I hit Jia Jun.” Zi Xuan shrugged, “The nurse checked them after checking on you. Just a little bruised.”

Yu Hao shook his head, cursing in his mind, “I’m sorry…” He whispered, “… I didn’t mean for you to get caught up in this.”

“Yu Hao- “

“- He didn’t hurt you, did he?” Yu Hao glanced down at his boyfriends’ knee, “He didn’t kick you, did he?”

Zi Xuan smiled softly at the question, “No. Cheng En took care of him pretty efficiently.” He then moved closer, running his hand through Yu Hao hair soothingly, “I wish you’d told me about this. We could have done something sooner.”

Silence.

“How did it start?”

Yu Hao shrugged, “He followed me around campus, wanting me to quit the team, which I always said no to.”

Smiling, Zi Xuan leaned over and kissed Yu Hao lightly on the lips, “Like I would have let you leave so easily… after all the effort I put into getting you to join in the first place.” As Yu Hao pouted, Zi Xuan kissed him again, “When you feel better, how about, you have dinner with me and my parents?”

“As in… officially? As your boyfriend?”

When Zi Xuan nodded, Yu Hao beamed and flushed, burying his face into his boyfriend’s chest, “I’d really like that.” He whispered.

“Good.” Zi Xuan placed a kiss on top of Yu Hao’s head, cradling him in his arms, “That’s… good.”


End file.
